Surprise Visit
by selana1505
Summary: John turns up unexpectedly at Spike's apartment - This is a follow up to my Inner Demon series, which you can find here, but can be read as a stand alone Prompt: Spike/John Hart crossover spanking fic? Doesn't matter who the top is, type of spanking, anything goes. Just a sexy, vain, psycho rouge ex-Time Agent meets sexy, vain, psycho Vampire that looks exactly like him


**Notes**: Thanks to my beta **darkwingduckie7** - I couldn't resist making some changes right before posting, so all remaining mistakes are mine. Please don't hesitate to point them out to me

What you should know before reading this, if you haven't read the series: Spike is in Cardiff and has joined Torchwood. He met John Hart before and they were lovers for a while, then John got bored of being in the same place and time for so long and left. He asked Spike to join him, but Spike refused.

Spike came back to his apartment just when the sun started to rise. He could already feel his skin tingle when he put the key in the lock and opened the door. It had been another long night, like so many othersat Torchwood. They had been chasing down aliens, had cleaned upall traces that would point to anything off world, and moved a few weapons - or what they suspected were weapons - into the security of the Hub. By the time they were done, Spike had seriously considered just staying at the Hub for the day but he needed sleep and blood - and he had depleted his stash there the day before. So once again, he had to dash home to outrun the sunrise.

Yeah, it had been a hell of a nightbut he should have noticed that someone was in his apartment before he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to his head. He vamped outbefore a familiar scent hit him. John! It had been over a year since the other man had left Cardiff; Earth for all thatSpike knew. Didn't matter, he wasn't in the mood to play games tonight. Spike ignored the gun, whirled around, and grabbed two handfuls of John's jacket. "What do you want?" He growled. "Am not in the mood for this. If you don't take away the gun right now, I'll take my chances and we'll find out if I'm faster than your trigger finger."

John smirked at him and slowly put the gun away. "Nice to see you again, Spike, I have missed you too."

Spike let his face shift back to human but didn't let go of John's jacket, yet. He was tired and hungry and also very annoyed that John was keeping him from satisfying his needs. "Stop that and tell me why you're here and why you're putting a bloody gun to my head?"

He let go of the jacket and pushed John into the next wall. John seemed to enjoy it judging from the scent of arousal that reached him and the expression on John'sface. The sounds of hot, human blood rushing through veins, a heart beating just that little bit faster... It was almost too much for Spike but he reinedhis demon in. Too dangerous to drink from John now, he was too hungry, might not be able to stop himself.

"Told you I missed you - and wanted to see if you changed your mind and want to join me for a while." John grinned and tried to pull Spike into a kiss. Spike pulled his head back and pressed John a bit harder into the wall.

"You picked the wrong night to play games with me, think you've forgotten the basic rules when dealing with a vampire." Spike smirked; he knew exactly how to satisfy his demon without endangering John. "But I'm going to remind you."

John's pupils dilated and he stopped the pretence of struggling against Spike's hold. Good, Spike planned to have some fun, not to hurt John - well, not more than he'd enjoy. But first he needed blood; he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist biting John. "I have to eat first or I'll harm you." His voice sounded strangled, even to himself. John stiffened under him and Spike knew he was ready to fight nowif necessary. "Wait for me right here, I'll be back in a minute."

With that he forced himself away and rushed into the kitchen as fast as he could. He was dimly aware of John moving in his living room but he didn't really pay attention. John had certainly chosen the wrong day to play games; Spike's demon was way too close to the surface when he was as tired and hungry as today.

Without taking the time to heat it, Spike grabbed some blood from his fridge, tore the bag open,and gulped it down. After two bags he felt more like himself again and could focus on the fact that John was here loiteringsomewhere. Spike was still annoyed at finding John in his apartment and being greeted by a weapon pointed at his head, so he headed back into the living room as fast as he could.

John startled at his sudden appearance but had otherwise not moved away from where Spike had left him - or he had moved back to the same spot, Spike didn't care. He rushed up to John and pressed him to the wall again. John didn't fight him, just pushed back into his body to get more contact. Spike grinned at John's obvious signs of arousal - dilated pupils, increased heart rate that caused his blood to rush through his veins, the scent of pheromones, anda hard cock pressing against Spike's thigh. He was tempted to fuck John right here and now, but no - he would show him first that it wasn't a good idea to surprise a vampire.

Before he could change his mind, Spike pulled John away from the wall, whirled him around,and grabbed the back of his neck. "Hands to the wall." He almost whispered his order into John's ear. He could feel John shudder andthen put his hands onthe wall. "Don't move." Another whisper answered by a low moan.

Spike took a few deep breaths, he might not need to breathe but it helped him stay in control. With every breath, the scent of John filled him - arousal, lots of it, a hint of fear, a bit of sweat, andthe indescribable scent that was uniquely John's. This had just taken a few moments but it felt almost like an eternity to Spike. He smiled at John's unusual compliance**; **he seemed to really have missed him. But he should hurry up now, who knewhow long it would last. John wasn't exactly known for his patience.

"Spike..." As if on cue, John pressed back into Spike as he tried to turn around.

Spike pressed him back into the walland let a bit of a threat enter his voice,"I told you not to move."

When John relaxed again, Spike let his hands wander to his front, down his stomach, andto his weapon belts. He opened them and then the tight jeans - yes, John was definitely turned on. Spike chuckled at the gasp of pleasure when his hands brushed John's erection.

"You're way too impatient." He whispered into John's ear. "First I'm going to teach you a lesson and then we can have some fun."

Another moan was his only answer, then a gasp when he pulled John's jeans down as far as possible with the boots still on. As he had expected, John didn't wear any underwear, he almost never did. Spike took a step back and gave himself a moment to admire the sight of John; still wearing his jacket, jeans pooling around his knees, weapons dangling from the belts.

He grinned, then without warning let his hand hit John's bare arse hard enough to leave a red mark. John gasped and then adjusted his stance to give Spike better access. Oh yes, they'd both enjoy this.

"Rule number one..." Spike accentuated every worth with another blow. "Don't break into a vampire's apartment." John's skin was slightly pink now and he pushed back into the blows.

"Rule number two, don't try to sneak up on a vampire, you'll only make him angry." Spike was hitting John harder now but still careful not to use his full strength.

"Rule number three, don't threaten a vampire with a gun, he's faster than you." He landed one last especially hard blow andpressed himself against John's back, making him gasp at the speed of it. "And we have our weapons always with us." The last words were spoken against the skin of John's neck. Spike let his vampire face show again and lightly scraped his fangs over the pulse point. It was so tempting to bite and drink, feel the body underneath him fight, then go limp... The vampire in Spike wanted to feed and fuck and kill, all at once, but he fought for control.

John pushed back into him with a needy moan and tilted his head to give Spike better access to his neck. Spike had to force his fangs away, pull himself back a bit, to avoid giving in to the temptation. Not yet, or this would be over before it even really started.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." He whispered against John's neck, then let go of him and stepped back, admiring the red marks on John's arse again.

John turned around with a grin and quickly undressed - not an easy task with his jeans and weapon belts tangled around his knees and his boots still on. Spike just stood there and watched him, took in the muscles moving under John's skin and the hurried but controlled movements. His cock strained against his tight jeans, he couldn't wait to fuck John.

He might not have realized it, but he really had missed John - the easy companionship they had developed, the fighting and the sex. Then John was naked and walked away, sending a naughty grin over his shoulder. "Like what you see?" He asked, winked at Spike, and vanished into the bedroom.

Spike shook himself out of his thoughts and followed. John seemed to have remembered where Spike kept his lube and toys; he was already laying on the bed, legs spread, holdinga rather large black dildo in his hand that he was lubing up. He glanced at Spike from under his lashes and began to slowly push the dildo inside. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. Spike was transfixed by the sight for a moment.

"Starting without me?" Spike's grin widened as he took in John's slightly flushed face, his very obvious erection, the red marks on his arse. "Guess I'd better hurry up or you'll finish without me." John grinned back and slowly moved the dildo in and out again. His moan and the scent of his arousal hit Spike and he stripped so fast that he almost tore his shirt.

"Had to wait long enough for you to come home." John's voice was husky, went straight to Spike's cock.

Finally naked, Spike advanced toward the bed with a predatory smile on his face. Even though it hadn't been touched at all, his cock was as hard as it could get. Since John was obviously more than ready too, Spike pinned him to the bed with one arm, removed the dildo with his free hand and immediately buried himself as deep within John's body as possible. They both moaned and froze for a moment and then they started to thrust frantically, both desperate to come.

Spike's world narrowed down to his bed, the hot, willing body underneath him, the sounds of flesh on flesh, the combined scent of their arousals, and the smell of John's pheromones.

After what seemed like an eternity butwas all too soon at the same time, he felt his orgasm get closer and could tell that John was almost there too. His face changed, eyes yellow, fangs descended - and John tilted his head to the side, inviting him to bite. They didn't need words knowingeach other well enough, Spike bit and drank. Hot, fresh blood - so much better than bagged - flooded his mouth, the taste and scent filling his senses, drowning almost everything else out. Then John groaned, a sound somewhere between pain and pleasure, tensed up under and around Spike and came. With an almost feral cry Spike stopped himself from drinking and a few erratic thrusts later came as well.

He collapsed half on top of John and moved just enough so they could lie side by side. Spike pulled the blanket up over both of them not caring that they were sticky. "Have missed you too," he mumbled into the pillow. "But have to sleep now, last few days were busy, didn't get to rest." Spike was already half asleep. "Talk later, 'kay?" He was only dimly aware of John's answer, whensleep overtook him.

Spike was woken up a few hours later by the ring of his phone - he wanted to ignore it, get some more sleep - but the caller ID said it was Jack, could be important. With a groan he answered. "Jack, what's going on?"

Then he realized he was alone in bed and turned around. On the nightstand at the far side of the bed was the device John had left him a year ago - to reach him if needed. No note this time but Spike knew that John was gone again. The thing, whatever it was, was just a reminder that Spike could call him back any time, could join him in his travels through time and space.

"We noticed some Rift activity near your place and looked into it..." Jack's voice reached him, "... and there was another one earlier this morning, about half an hour before sunrise. Anything unusual happening?"

Spike smiled, that must have been John. "No, just had a visitor, but it seems he's gone again."

"John was here?" Jack sounded alarmed, even if Spike hadn't mentioned a name.

"Got it in one." Spike glanced at the alarm clock, 3 pm. "Let me get some more sleep if there's nothing else, am still bloody tired." He yawned. "John's gone anyway, I'll see you after sunset." Spike didn't wait for an answer and ended the call.

He might have missed John but he wasn't ready to leave Torchwood, probably even Earth, or this century, just for him. He put the device John had left into the drawer where he used to keep itand went back to bed. As much fun as John was, Spike was at home here, had friends, almost something like a family. He was sure that John would show up again, and who knew, perhaps there would be a time when he'd take him up on the offer to travel together. But not quite yet.


End file.
